Soirée arrosée
by NikkiFictivcorp
Summary: Les Nombrils. Post tome 6. Un réveil plein de surprises pour Vicky.


Ce matin-là, Vicky se réveilla dans son lit avec un horrible mal de tête. Tout ce dont elle se rappellait de son enterrement de vie de jeune fille qui précédait son mariage avec James, c'était que la fête allait bon train et qu'elle avait invité tout ses amis, pour le reste, c'était le trou noir.

Comme elle frissonnait, elle tira plus de couette vers elle. Elle entendit alors quelqu'un qui grommelait à côté d'elle "Prends pas toute la couette". Vicky se figea, tourna la tête du côté de l'inconnu et tomba nez à nez avec Mégane. C'est alors qu'une seule question traversa l'esprit de Vicky "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Mégane et moi? ", elle souleva la couette pour tenter de savoir si elle n'avait pas fait ce dont elle pensait, et découvrit qu'elle et Mégane étaient nues dans le lit, cela expliqua aussi pourquoi elle ressentait une certaine fraîcheur.

Rapidement et furtivement, elle récupéra les vêtements qu'elle trouvait au hasard dans la pièce pour pouvoir s'habiller. En récupérant l'un d'entre eux, elle trouva une photo encadrée de ses parents. Elle ne rappelait pas en avoir une dans sa chambre, et en observant les alentours, elle vit qu'en réalité elle était dans la chambre de ses parents. Faites que personne ne sache ce qui s'était probablement passé dans cette pièce pria-t-elle intérieurement. Une fois habillée et son téléphone récupéré au milieu du bazar, elle sortie de la chambre pour constater l'étendue des dégats dans le reste de la maison, et découvrit horrifiée un véritable champ de bataille: Sur les murs ont pouvait lire "Murphy était à une fête" " Lizon a laissé son tableau de bord" " What did the fox says? ", quelqu'un ronflait aussi sur le sol avec une bouteille de bière dans la main, elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître les gens, elle s'attendait à voir pire, en effet, elle n'était pour l'instant que dans le couloir de l'étage.

Par curiosité, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa soeur Rebecca, en ouvrant la porte, elle découvrit un spectacle des plus navrant : Rebecca était étalée par terre la bouche grande ouverte avec de multiple dessins sur la figure, saisissant l'occasion, elle prit le feutre coupable, et lui rajouta une moustache hitlérienne. Avec son téléphone, prit une photo et la publia aussitôt sur Facebook avec pour seul commentaire " Ma soeur dans toute sa splendeur :) " elle vit par la même occasion qu'elle avait reçu de nombreux messages la félicitant pour son mariage, qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de lire. Elle descendit l'escalier et trouvait toujours plus de cannettes de bière et autres alcools en tout genres sur son chemin, et toujours plus de personnes bourrées pour les accompagner. En bas de l'escalier, elle se retrouva face au miroir de l'entrée, couvert de dédicaces dont celle des "3J kings of the bitch". Elle en effaça une partie de la main pour pouvoir voir à quoi elle ressemblait: c'était convenable. En allant dans le jardin, elle trouva la scène où Albin et ses albinos avaient joué, elle y monta et chercha Albin, qui l'aiderait certainement à trouver Karine, Jenny et les autres membres de son groupe, et l'aiderait peut-être aussi à remettre un peu d'ordre. Elle le trouva en coulisse avec une casserole sur la tête et une bouteille de vodka placé devant lui.

Vicky saisit les baguettes du batteur qui traînaient par là, et joua un petit air sur la casserole d'Albin afin de le réveiller:

- PAS SI FORT, CHUIS PAS SOURD! Hurla-t-il en retirant la casserole de sa tête.

- Ca tombe bien que tu sois réveillé blanche-neige, tu vas pouvoir m'aider à retrouver les autres.

- Dans 5 minutes, dit il en remettant la casserole, mais Vicky l'arrêta.

- Non, tu m'aides maintenant, tu cuveras plus tard.

- Bon d'accord, grommela-t-il.

- Tu sais où se trouve les autres membres de ton groupe?

- Gary, euh... ptete avec Mélanie, euh... Albator, euh... dans l'espace.

Vicky s'exaspéra.

- Et Karine?

- Ben là, chais pas.

- Bon, quand tu te sentiras en forme, tu iras retrouver les autres.

- Reçu commandant!.

Il fit un salut militaire avant de remettre sa casserole sur sa tête.

Ne pouvant compter sur l'aide d'Albin, elle entreprit d'aller elle-même retrouver les autres, en commençant par chercher au niveau de la cuisine, car Albin a bien dût la trouver quelque part sa casserole. Elle entra dans la cuisine et trouva les deux autres membres du groupe des albinos, Gary tenait dans ses bras Mélanie et tous deux étaient adossés au frigo grand ouvert. Vicky reconnu Albator grâce à son manteau, ce dernier s'était mis un masque de cheval sur la tête, et il était couché sur le bar. Elle essaya de les réveiller, en vain, c'est alors qu'elle croisa le saladier qui contenait un fond de boisson. En s'approchant, elle trouva qu'il sentait trop le vin pour une boisson sucrée sans alcool. Elle retourna secouer Gary de toute ses forces et réussit enfin à le faire émerger:

- Pourquoi la boisson empeste le vin?

- Y avait plus de jus de raisin dans la cave où on avait tout entreposé pour la fête, et je crois que Jenny s'est trompée...

Vicky descendit alors dans la cave à vin qui donnait dans la cuisine et découvrit avec horreur qu'elle avait été complétement vidé. Elle repartit alors constater les dégâts et trouver quelqu'un qui savait mieux ce qui s'était passé lors de la soirée, heureusement, de plus en plus d'invités se réveillaient et c'est alors qu'elle croisa Karine qui sortait de sa chambre:

- Karine! Tu sais où se trouve Jenny?

- Pas trop, non. Moi je cherche plûtot David.

Vicky continua son chemin, et repassa devant la chambre de ses parents, elle s'y arrêta, entrouvrit la porte et vit que Mégane s'était enfin levée et s'habillait, Vicky entra pour s'assurer qu'elle aussi avait oublié la soirée:

- Salut. Lança Vicky.

- Salut.

- Tu sais ce qui s'est passé hier soir?

- Pas trop... non. J'ai quelle tête?

- Ca a l'air d'aller, y a pas trop de dégâts.

- Par contre, je me suis réveillée avec ceci.

Mégane montra à Vicky une bague qui ornait désormais sa main.

- D'où ça sort?

- Aucune idée, par contre, je vois que t'en as une toi aussi.

Vicky regarda sa main et effectivement elle portait elle aussi une bague, toutes deux ressemblaient étrangement à celles que portait sa mère.

- Je finis de me préparer et je vais t'aider à nettoyer tout le bazar de la maison avant que tes vieux débarquent.

C'est alors que le téléphone de Mégane sonna, elle regarda:

- "Félicitations pour ton mariage" ?

Vicky se figea pendant un moment, puis sortit son téléphone et alla consulter les messages qu'elle avait ignoré plus tôt dans la matinée, ils ne la félicitaient pas pour son mariage avec James. Aussitôt, elle dit à Mégane:

- On est mariées.

- Et les bagues sont donc nos alliances?

Vicky acquiesa de la tête.

- C'est cool! Dit Mégane.

Leur discussion fut stoppée par une dispute entre Karine et son frère en bas, elles décidèrent de remettre la discussion à plus tard et descendirent voir ce qui se passait, elles trouvèrent Karine, furieuse:

- Je t'avais demandé de te tenir tranquille! T'as filmé et mis en ligne une cérémonie qui n'aurait jamais dût avoir lieu.

- Ca va, ça va tuer personne, c'était pour rire.

Vicky s'interposa:

- Montre moi la vidéo.

- Tu peux te brosser! répliqua David.

- Montre-la ou je te noie dans la piscine!

Elle arracha des mains de David son téléphone, et avec Mégane au dessus de son épaule, elles regardèrent la vidéo:

La quasi totalité des invités étaient déjà bien imbibés, Albin s'était reconverti en prêtre, Jenny jouait la demoisselle d'honneur de Vicky, Karine celle de Mégane, la cérémonie s'était déroulée comme lors d'un vrai mariage: l'arrivée de la première mariée, puis de la seconde, le serment que chacune accepte de tenir, les alliances, et le baiser final. A la fin de la vidéo, Vicky dit à Karine:

- Laisse tomber on verra ça plus tard.

- C'est quoi la vidéo juste en dessous? Remarqua Mégane.

Vicky lança la vidéo, on y voyait Vicky et Mégane monter à l'étage, entrer dans la chambre de Kate et Will, et fermer la porte, après on vit la main de David pousser légérement la porte pour laisser la possibilité à son téléphone de filmer la partie de jambes en l'air de Vicky et Mégane. Dés les premières images, Vicky et Mégane regardèrent David droit dans les yeux:

- Tu as osé?

- Je... j'avais pas prévu de la publier...

La vidéo continuait pendant ce temps et on entendit David dire:

- HaHa! Après un peu de mise en point et des sons sup' , je vais faire des millions de vues avec ça!

Vicky arrêta la vidéo.

- ...Dans l'immédiat, termina David.

Mégane l'attrapa par son t-shirt et rapprochant son visage du sien, lui cracha:

- Sais tu ce qu'on va faire? Premièrement, on va supprimer la vidéo où on est au lit, et deuxièmement...

Mégane et Vicky saisirent David chacune par un bras, le traînèrent dehors et l'envoyèrent plonger dans la piscine, et pendant qu'il se débattait dans l'eau, elles suprimèrent la vidéo compromettante. Après elles rejoignirent Karine pour planifier la remise en ordre de la maison. Les heures passèrent jusqu'à ce que les parents de Vicky arrivent.

La maison n'était malheureusement pas encore tout-à-fait en ordre. Vicky et Mégane allèrent à leur rencontre:

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Hurlèrent en coeur Kate et Will en voyant la banderole "Bouffons et têtes de cons" qu'avaient accroché les fêtards sur la façade de leur belle maison.

- Bonjour sinon, dit Mégane un large sourire aux lèvres.

L'ignorant complétement, les parents répétèrent la question.

- Il se passe que nous sommes mariées. Répondit Vicky allant droit au but.

- C'est cela! C'est quoi ce foutoir?

Vicky tendit sa main en mettant en évidence sa bague, et répéta:

- Mégane et moi sommes mariées, et notre cérémonie fait en ce moment le tour du net.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Vicky... attends, mais c'est ma bague!

- Mais elle ne dit que la vérité, dit Mégane sûre d'elle même en montrant elle aussi son bijou.

- C'est gentil, chaton, lui répondit Vicky.

- Celle-la aussi est à moi! S'étouffa Kate. Tu veux quoi? être punie à jamais?

- Bah, je me suis dis, ou plutôt, on s'est dit, Mégane et moi, que une seule punition pour à la fois la maison ET notre mariage valait mieux que deux punitions séparées.

- Une seule grosse punition, vous êtes sûres les filles? Avança Will, inquiet.

- Oui. Dirent-elles en coeur.

Kate se frotta les mains et prononça la sentence:

- Tu es donc privée de...

Vicky et Mégane la contournèrent et s'en allèrent:

- Revenez ici jeunes filles! Je n'ai pas fini ! Et rendez-moi mes bagues !

Elles se retournèrent et dirent:

- On a enterré nos vies de jeunes filles, et désormais on a plus droit aux punitions, on va se promener en attendant que l'ordre revienne et que vous vous soyez calmés!

En mettant ses mains en porte-voix, Mégane leur lança:

- La banderole vous plaît?

Et elles continuèrent leur route.

- Revenez là!

- Euh... Kate, l'interpella Will.

- Quoi?

- Ce n'est pas notre argenterie qu'elle est en train d'emmener? Dit-il en désignant Mélanie qui sortait de la maison.

Ils laissèrent alors Vicky et Mégane partir et se préoccupèrent désormais de sauver leur patrimoine. Un peu plus tard, James se garait devant la maison de Vicky pour la récupérer et constatai alors le champs de bataille et les parents de Vicky qui tentaient d'appréhender les voleurs:

- Cette famille est bizarre, songea-t-il.

Il reçu alors un message de Vicky qui lui disait " Je préfère ta soeur, ça te dérange pas?" suivi d'un deuxième message, de la part de Mégane cette fois-ci " Si ça te dérange, je brûle tes livres de droit! "

- Complétement bizarre.

Il décida de revenir plus tard...

Dans le garage de la maison de Vicky, seuls dans une voiture des parents, Jenny se réveillait avec Hugo endormi sur son épaule. Et remarqua qu'un long filet de bave reliait leurs bouches, Hugo se réveilla:

- Il s'est passé quoi?

- Je sais pas, et je préfére pas le savoir.

FIN


End file.
